leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Factory Head Noland
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Noland | jname=ダツラ | tmname=Datsura | image=Emerald Factory Head Noland.png | size=185px | caption=Art from Emerald | gender=Male | colors=yes | eyes=Gray | hair=Light brown | hometown=Unknown | region=Hoenn*/Kanto* | relatives=Unknown | trainer=yes | trainerclass= (Frontier Brain) | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | brain=yes | facility= | symbol=Knowledge Symbol | anime=yes | epnum=AG135 | epname=Numero Uno Articuno | enva=David Wills| java=Nobuyuki Hiyama| }} Factory Head Noland (Japanese: ファクトリーヘッド ダツラ Factory Head Datsura) is the Frontier Brain in charge of the 's . In the games His position as head of the factory allows Noland to view the Battle Swap data for any Trainers. He instructs others that just reading isn't enough to learn about Pokémon; instead, a Trainer must gain experience. He awards the Knowledge Symbol onto the Frontier Pass of Trainers who defeat him. Pokémon Like the player, he uses rental Pokémon. Therefore, all of his Pokémon are random for both the Gold and Silver Symbols, so he can use any Pokémon except for those that are not admissible in the ; these include , , , , , , , , , and . Noland uses three Pokémon from these lists: :List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation III)/Group 3 (001-151) :List of Battle Frontier Pokémon (Generation III)/Group 3 (152-386) Quotes ;Initial battle *Before battle :"Hey, Hey! Get a move on!" :"Hey, my name's Noland! I'm basically in charge of this place, which is why I'm the Factory Head! I had a look at your Battle Swap data. You seem to have the right idea, but you're still square in your head! Listen up, okay? Knowledge isn't only about reading books or doing desk work. Just doing that sort of thing... It may as well be useless! You have to experience things with your heart and your body, understand? I'll take you on under the same conditions as you. I'll be using rental Pokémon too! Shake out every last bit of your knowledge and bring it on!" *Being defeated :"Good job! You know what you're doing!" *If the player is defeated :"Way to work! That was a good lesson, eh?" *After being defeated :"Smart going! Let's see your Frontier Pass." :"Heh... You're a pretty bright spark... Next time, I'll come after you hard. No holds barred, understand? You keep up your studies!" ;Rematch *Before battle :"Hey, hey! Get a move on!" :"Hey, hey! How's it going? You keeping up with your studies? ...Oh? You've taken on a harder look than the last time I saw you. Now, this should be fun! I'm getting excited, hey! All right! Bring it on!" *Being defeated :"What happened here?" *If the player is defeated :"Hey, hey, hey! You're finished already?" *After being defeated :"What the... You're getting out of my league! Sheesh! Let's see that Frontier Pass!" :"Pfft, man! That's absolutely the last time I lose to you! We have to do this again, hey!" Sprites In the anime Noland debuted in Numero Uno Articuno. and unknowingly saw him as he took a night flight in his plane alongside his friend . They met him in person at the following day, after stopping one of his inventions when it went out of control. Later, Noland called all of his Pokémon out to eat, and explained that the reason he had so many Pokémon was because of the many types of s he could have. To Ash's surprise, Noland then allowed him to choose which Pokémon he wanted to face. As Ash had trouble choosing one Pokémon above another, Articuno unexpectedly appeared, and Noland explained how he first met the Legendary Pokémon during a flight, where he rescued it after noticing Articuno's injured wing. Wanting to experience flight like Articuno, Max and went for a joyride with Noland. However, while they were flying, showed up with their new mecha and attempted to steal all of the Battle Factory's Pokémon. In response, Noland sent Articuno against them, freeing the stolen Pokémon, destroying the mecha, and sending the trio blasting off. Later that evening, Ash announced that he wanted to battle Articuno. Noland accepted the challenge, and Ash told that he was going to use his in the battle, after he called it back from the Charicific Valley. The next day, Ash and Noland had their battle. After quickly dealing with Team Rocket once again, Articuno and Charizard engaged in a dramatic match, which, despite Charizard's type advantage, turned out to be tough. Eventually, however, Charizard was able to defeat Articuno with its . After the battle, Noland admitted his defeat and handed Ash his first Frontier Symbol, the Knowledge Symbol. He reappeared in a flashback in A Pyramiding Rage!. Character Noland is a strategist, and timing and pinpoint accuracy are critical to his technique. Even when his attacks appear to miss his opponent's Pokémon, their secondary effects have equally devastating consequences. Rather than battling with random Pokémon, Noland allows the opponent to choose who they will battle against. Noland also enjoys inventing things and riding on the airplane that he built. Pokémon Befriended , and spotted flying through the night sky, accompanied by a biplane. After meeting up with Noland, he explained that he had been cruising with Articuno the previous night. Max was impressed on how Noland such a powerful Pokémon, but Noland further explained that Articuno is , and a friend of his. Noland revealed that, on his biplane's maiden voyage, Noland was surprised to find an Articuno flying beside him and it had trouble flying due to an injured wing. The Factory Head got the Pokémon to land on top of his plane and brought it down. Noland helped it to heal, and ever since then, Articuno had been regularly visiting him.}} At the Battle Factory This listing is of Noland's known Pokémon in the anime: Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=檜山修之 Nobuyuki Hiyama |en=David Wills |fi=Pasi Ruohonen |pt_br=Rodrigo Andreatto |es_eu=Iñaki Crespo |es_la=Jorge García }} In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga Noland appeared in Off To The Battle Frontier!!. He becomes the first Frontier Brain that Ash battles. During the battle, he uses while Ash used . He was able to get the upper hand in the battle at first when Charizard struggled to keep up with Articuno but as Ash was able to turn the tables, Noland lost to Ash and rewarded Ash the Knowledge Symbol for defeating him. As Ash leaped in the air with excitement, Noland along with had to help him back up as he almost fell off of the battle area. Pokémon Befriended In the Pokémon Adventures manga History Noland is one of the seven s hired by Scott to be a Frontier Brain at the . Noland is first watching the Battle Frontier's opening ceremony. The ceremony is interrupted by , who announces that he wishes to conquer the Battle Frontier. The press mistakenly report the incident as allowing an ordinary Trainer to take part in the Battle Frontier before it officially opens a week later. The Frontier Brains decide to use this assumption as free publicity and allow Emerald to challenge the Battle Frontier under the condition that he completes it before it officially opens. Noland, having found Emerald's stunt insulting, decides that he will be the boy's first opponent. The next day, Emerald begins his challenge of the . After Emerald finishes the proper number of sets, he and Noland begin their battle. Despite Noland's powerful team and type advantages, he is eventually defeated, which earns Emerald the Knowledge Symbol. The next day, Noland begins investigating the rental Pokémon listed at the Battle Factory. He notes that the total number of Pokémon doesn't match up with previous numbers and the Emerald used to defeat him isn't listed anywhere. He suspects that someone must have broken in and smuggled some Pokémon into the rental Pokémon list, but before he can reach a conclusion, Noland is knocked out by the armored man, Guile Hideout. Noland is taken to a hospital, where the other Frontiers gather and suspect Emerald to be the culprit. They confront Emerald about the situation after he conquered the Battle Pyramid. Emerald reveals that he did not attack Noland and is actually after the Mythical Pokémon . The six Frontier Brains find Emerald's explanation suspicious, but decide to follow him into Artisan Cave to find Jirachi. They leave the cave after suffering injuries from a run-in with Guile Hideout himself. Scott lets Emerald challenge at her facility directly, then holds a crunch meeting with the other five Frontier Brains. During the meeting, Noland appears to them, revealing that he snuck out of the hospital because he couldn't stand lying in bed doing nothing. He asks Scott for the Jirachi Report so that he could translate it to find out where Jirachi will appear next. That night, comes in to assist Noland in deciphering the rest of the Jirachi Report. Together, they realize that Jirachi has a third eye, which must be looked at in order for Jirachi to grant someone's wish. The next day, Noland assists the other Frontier Brains in ushering people to the Battle Dome. Noland reveals the he captured three Smeargle from the Artisan Cave that copied Jirachi's with . Noland plans on using the Smeargle's Wish to attract Jirachi, allowing them to capture it before Guile. The plan doesn't work as Guile discovers Jirachi first after it appears over the top of the Battle Dome and captures it. Guile uses the rental Pokémon to the attack innocent bystanders and heads to the to make his wish. The other Frontier Brains stay behind to help everyone while Noland heads off to inform and about the situation. Although he gets to Spenser, Noland is unable to get in contact with Anabel. After meeting up with Emerald, , and , the three head to the Battle Tower. When they arrive, Guile reveals that he put Anabel under his control. Guile forces the four to traverse the Battle Tower's seventy floors and challenge Anabel on the final floor. Emerald manages to get to Anabel first, but is defeated by the time everyone else arrives. Guile holds Anabel hostage and forces Noland to give him the fully deciphered Jirachi Report. When Noland is unsure about what to do, Guile attacks him and takes the report by force. Now knowing the secret to Jirachi's third eye, Guile has Jirachi create a gigantic made of seawater and uses it to flood the entire Battle Frontier. Noland is knocked unconscious from the attack, forcing Emerald to have take Noland and Anabel to safety. Noland later awakens and helps the Frontier Brains fight off Guile's rental Pokémon while Emerald and the other Pokédex holders fight Guile. Eventually, Emerald and the Pokédex holders manage to defeat Guile and destroy the gigantic Kyogre monster. The day after, an injured Noland and the other Frontier Brains congratulate Emerald for the hard work he put into saving everyone. Noland and the other Hoenn Frontier Brains battle and defeat the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua, who had interfered in the launch of a rocket that was made to stop the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world. Later, Noland and the other Hoenn Frontier Brains are called to Sootopolis City to assist in stopping the meteoroid. Pokémon On hand originally resided at Artisan Cave. Noland captured them after noticing that they witnessed Jirachi and copied its . With the light from the Smeargle's Wish, Noland found a way to search where Jirachi will appear next. Their known moves are and .}} was the first Pokémon that Noland used in the . He had a wide variety of moves that could allow him to defeat his opponents, but Emerald prevented him from using them with a clever usage of the move . Mawile was later taken from the Battle Factory to be used in Guile Hideout's rental Pokémon army. After Emerald calmed him down, Noland took Mawile and used him to battle his way through the . In the Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire chapter, he was seen helping Noland fight the Admins of Neo Team Magma and Neo Team Aqua. Mawile's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} Rented was the second Pokémon that Noland used in the . He managed to defeat Emerald's Pinsir and Linoone but was defeated by Emerald's Sceptile. Golem was later taken from the Battle Factory to be used in Guile Hideout's rental Pokémon army. He was calmed down by Emerald through the soil from Faraway Island. Golem's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} was the third Pokémon that Noland used in the . He fought Emerald's Sceptile and despite the type advantage and powerful moves, he was defeated by his and combination. Glalie was later taken from the Battle Factory to be used in Guile Hideout's rental Pokémon army. He was calmed down by Emerald through the soil from Faraway Island. Glalie's known moves are , , , and , and his Ability is .}} Trivia * A promotional T-shirt sold at the New York Pokémon Center pictured Noland with , , and in the same way other Frontier Brains were pictured with their own Pokémon. * Noland is the only Frontier Brain to not have the first letter in his Symbol's name match his. The syllable no, however, does. * In English, he is one out of only two Frontier Brains to share the same title, the other one being . However, both and share the same title in the Japanese version: . * Noland is the only Frontier Brain to have been dubbed by 4Kids Entertainment, as the other six Generation III Frontier Brains did not make their anime debut until the ninth season. * Noland shares his Spanish name, Sabino, with and the anime character Sawyer. Names Related articles * Images on the Bulbagarden Archives Category:Frontier Brains Category:Anime characters Category:Game characters Category:Emerald characters Category:Manga characters Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Ash and Pikachu characters de:Kevin es:Sabino fr:Sam it:Savino ja:ダツラ zh:達拉